The Adventures of Thomas Andrews and Madaline
by Madaline Elizabeth Andrews
Summary: Thomas Andrews has recently become widowed, and his only surviving relative is his daughter, Madaline Elizabeth Andrews. when the duo are sent into the future, Maddie begins to become more free-spirited, and when a terrible accident befalls the family, can they stick together through thick and thin?
1. Prologue: the sinking

Maddie followed her father through the crew passages, a lifebelt over her nightgown. She clutched her father's pocket watch in her hands, praying that the spirit of her mother would watch over them both.

"Please keep me safe, mama," she silently prayed, dodging the many maids and butlers hurrying to the lifeboat deck.

As if to answer her prayer, the passageway cleared and Mr. Andrews hurried to one place, the first class smoking room, with Maddie following close behind.

Upon their arrival, Mr. Andrews turned to his daughter. he still wore his lifebelt but threw it off.

"Madaline, I need you to take this. wear it, Because if I die, this will be the only way that I can protect you," he ordered, slipping off his gold wedding band.

Maddie took it and slipped it on her ring finger, feeling the gold resting on her heart and soul.

"You are the last of the Andrews line, so make our heritage count," he said, kissing her on the head.

"Now, run!" he added.

Maddie stood her ground.

"No. if I am the last of the Andrews, then I shall die like an Andrews," she said, shaking her head.

Her father stared at her, dumbstruck by her comment.

"So be it," he replied.

Maddie slipped off the wedding ring, holding it out to her father.

Mr. Andrews took the band and slipped it back onto his finger.

Maddie threw off her lifebelt, where it landed beside her fathers.

Her father leaned against the marble fireplace.

"Daddy, if we die, then at least we'll die together," Maddie said, laying a hand on her father's shoulder.

Mr. Andrews turned toward his daughter.

"You're quite right, my darling," he replied.

Maddie untied her bun, letting her brown hair flutter around her shoulders.

Midnight shifted gender, for possibly the final time.

The glass windows in the smoking room smashed, and the water poured in.

"I thought we had more time!" Maddie cried, losing her footing.

Mr. Andrews turned around, Oceania clinging to his shoulder.

The water rose higher and higher, throwing Maddie and her father against the wall.

She and her father struggled to swim against the rising water.

Just when Maddie's vision went black, she felt the cold water leave her.

When she opened her eyes, she was staring at a blue-eyed girl, who grinned.

"What's up?" she asked.

Maddie's eyes closed again and she blacked out, catching only two words before she went back under.

"Midnight Wolf,"

 _ **AN: Thomas Andrews and Maddie are in the future, under the care of another Madaline, and her father is also named Thomas Andrews, only they're 4 generations apart! Please R &R, as this would totally make my day.**_

 _ **Also, Midnight Wolf is Maddie's Timelady name, and The Architect is her fathers.**_


	2. Chapter 1: The future isn't all that bad

Maddie snapped awake, hearing the whine of cars go past. Her eyes slowly began to adjust to the light, and she saw, with a gasp of shock, her father lying on a mattress on the floor. "Dad!" she hissed and quickly pressed her fingers against his neck to head a gentle but strong pulse.

"Hey! You're up!" This voice made Maddie spin around. Standing in the room, her eyes gleaming with mischief was the girl she saw last night. Maddie coughed and stood up a little straighter. "Yes, I am. It seems that there's no maid attached to your place, Ms-" her voice trailed off, as she began to take in her surroundings. The room was very neat and clean but had a different air to it. "I'm Julie, Julie Andrews." the other girl replied. Maddie started, and her eyes widened in shock. "How on earth could you be an Andrews?!" she spat, her eyes flashing

Julie smiled. "Your little sister, my grandma, Elisabeth had my mom when she was in her 30's, shortly before her death. I never knew her." Her face clouded over, and she turned away from Maddie, her eyes settling on a framed photo of a young woman in a 1930's era dress.


End file.
